What If? Decisions
by lovelybella
Summary: What if Edward never proposed in New Moon? Would that give Bella more time to decided, and NOT turn him down? Would it give Edward more time to decide whether or not to change Bella? You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Key to My Heart

What If? A Collection of REALLY Short Stories: Deciding Decisions Need to be Made

Summery: What if Edward never proposed in New Moon? Would that give Bella more time to decided, and NOT turn him down? Would it give Edward more time to decide whether or not to change Bella?

* * *

It has been a week or so since we got back from Italy. Today, Edward and I went to his house, so we could talk. We ended up discussing my immortality. It was quite ghastly to tell the truth. Edward went crazy and broke something in the living room, and with my guess I doubt Emmett would be too happy. 

The meeting was very hard yet fair. Out of the seven in the family, five voted yes, and two no. Obviously, Edward voted no, but as did Rosalie, something I was not so surprised at, though it did catch me off guard. She said, it was because no one voted 'no' for her when she had the choice. She wanted to live a normal human life, and wants me to do the same. So in a way, I think its sweet, but then again, she could also not want me to change because she doesn't want me as a sister. I'd have to fix that though, but how?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward spoke. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked. How fond I grew to that question. I decided that he might have known anyway, so might as well tell him.

"About this evening." I said, truthfully, sighing, and looking away from his beautiful face. He put one cool finger under my chin and turned my face so that our eyes met. His golden one bore into mine, and I couldn't fight to look away.

"Bella..." He sighed, breaking our trance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." I said, dissapointed in myself, getting out of his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. I silently looked towards the window, out into the dark night. I heard Edward shift on the bed, and saw him through the cornor of my eyes, stand in front of me. He bent down and once more turn my face to meet his. He slowly and gently pressed his stone cold lips against my warm soft ones, sending a shiver down my spine, like his kisses always did. He pulled away, all too song for my liking, and smilied.

"I love you." He said.

"How much?" I asked.

"How much what?"

"How much do you love me?" I said, getting up and standing in the middle of my room.

"What kind of question is that? I love you more than anything Bella! More than life, the earth, the sun and moon! Everything!" He said, walking briskly to me, and taking my hands in his. He put my hands on his cheeks, and rested his ontop of them. "You know that."

I sighed. "I love you too. But sometimes, I can't help but wonder that you'd only love me if I were human." I said, in a wishper, unware if he heard it or not, but since he replied, he must have.

"I'd love you no matter what. i'd love you if you were old and had gray hair. I'd love you if youo loved Jacob instead. No matter what I love you."

"But that's just it! If you don't change me, I'd become old and gray hair and die! Or you'd leave me again, and I'd love Jacob!" I said.

"That won't happen. I'm sorry about that, but I'm not leaving anymore. I promise Bella."

"But how do I know for sure?"

"I promised you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but what if-?" I never got to finish, becuase Edward put a finger to my lips.

"Here's how." He said, and pulled out a dark blue velvet box from his pocket.

"I've been meaning to give you this since we got back from Italy. My promise to you." He said, and opened the box for me. Inside lay the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a diamond necklace, white glod most likely, the jems were my gemstone. The necklace was in the shape of a heart key pendent with 15 stones. It was plain and beautiful at the same time.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, Edward! I... love it!" I said.

"I'm glad, for it is not everyday a man- or in my case, a vampire- gives up the key to his heart." Edward said.

"Edward its beautiful, thank you." I said.

"Let me put it on you."

I turned around and he fastened the necklace around my neck. I turned around and we shared a loving, promising kiss.

"Hold on to my heart Bella." Edward said, when we pulled away, me breathing heavenly his lips not more than a millimeter apart.

"As long as you love mine." I said, and rested my head against his chest. He kissed my head, and spoke.

"Always and forever Bella. Always and forever." And with that, I fell asleep, holding to key to my love's heart.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it was REALLY short I know. I had to write this, just to submit the story...

The next chapter will be pushed to a week before graduation. I'm pretending Eclipse never happened yet...

But all those things about the motercycles, and Bella being grounded, that happened, just not Edward proposing after the meeting in New Moon. This gives time for Bella to think... A Lot..

-lovelybella.


	2. Yummy Morning Bella

_Chapter 2_

_"YUMMY MORNING BELLA"_

_

* * *

_

_I turned around and he fastened the necklace around my neck. I turned around and we shared a loving, promising kiss._

_"Hold on to my heart Bella." Edward said, when we pulled away, me breathing heavenly, his lips not more than a millimeter apart._

_"As long as you love mine." I said, and rested my head against his chest. He kissed my head, and spoke._

_"Always and forever Bella. Always and forever." And with that, I fell asleep, holding to key to my love's heart._

I awoke with a start. It was a week till graduation. Today was Monday. Graduation is the following Monday. And I am a mess.

I looked around my room. Edward was no where to be found. He must have... he... he… went home. I told myself.

I repeated comforting words over and over, like a mantra in my head, hoping to convince myself that everything was okay… _He's home. He didn't leave me. Not today..._

I got up steadily, not trusting my body right now, and numbly walked out of the door. I stepped into the hallway, not knowing which was stronger right now, fear or worry.

"Edward?" I called meekly into the hallway. "Edward, are you here? Come on, please don't be playing a joke on me… Edward?" I asked, all the while walking down the hallway, and looking down the staircase. And then it hit me. The smell. It must have been coming from the kitchen.

Oh no! Charlie! Plus a kitchen!? Only to result in something burning! But it wasn't the smell of anything burning. I froze in my tracks…

It smelled _good…_ So what…?

Cautiously, I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Every step caused my feet to move robotically, my nose following the aroma of breakfast. And the sight before my eyes was enough to make me faint.

There he was, my Adonis Greek god standing above the oven, pan in one hand, wooden flat spoon in the other, flipping an omelet.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked, unsure of what to say…

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, once the omelet was finished, and he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. Which by the way said, "_Kiss the cook"_ And he was not wearing a shirt. So fainting on an empty stomach was defiantly NOT good.

Walking over to me, (before my knees buckled) he held me close and lowered his lips to mine. What seemed to be longer than usual, he broke away.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, walking me over to a table loaded with food!

"Peacefully." I said. And I had. No tossing and turning. No talking in my sleep, I hope.

"Yes, and I'm glad. Although I think Alice may have bothered you again." He said chuckling.

"Let me guess. Shopping trip?" I asked, wondering why I would dream about Alice? I remember nothing, although by now that would be my only nightmare.

"Yes, but in this one, it was a fun filled shopping spree weekend." Edward said. I groaned, and sat down, once Edward pulled the chair for me.

I sat down, elate with he banquet of food set out for me. I looked at the clock. We had an hour to get ready. "We're early today…" I noted.

"Yes, and unfortunately, that gives you more time to get ready, so Alice said that she'll-" But he was cut off by my peeved groaning.

"How long?" I asked, dreading the moment she walks in the door.

"10 minutes." Edward said.

I sighed, and continued stuffing food in my mouth. Edward sat and watched me for a few minutes, until he picked up the newspaper that was set aside on the kitchen table and began scanning through the news, the occasional banter and comments about the boring and local news.

Once I finished, Edward got up, out of his chair, and took the plates so fast that I didn't get a chance to breath. He began washing the dishing, so I got up, and feeling some what rambunctious and energized, and stood up behind him.

I rested my head along his back, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I decided to get a little more bold, and placing my hands on his bare shoulders, slid them down his arms, back up again, and along his smooth toned chest, underneath the apron. They moved with a mind of their own now, and I could feel the vibrating sound of a purr coming from Edward the moment my nails racked across his toned abs. I decided not to risk it, and settled for looping my fingers through his jean-belt hooks.

Once Edward seemed to regain consciousness, he turned around, and was about to kiss me when…

… in Alice burst through the door!

I began laughing, along side of Alice, while Edward irritated, scolded his sister. "Perfect timing Alice! He almost got me back!" I teased, Alice already heading upstairs.

"Come on Bella!" Alice called from the stairs. "You got your second gift for the week from Edward! Now, let's go!" She said.

"Second gift?" I asked, wondering out loud. I cocked my head at Edward. "What does she mean?" I asked.

Edward seemed to play an innocent façade, and I giggled, pouting at his non-responsive form, stealing a kiss from him, before jogging… to some extent, upstairs.

* * *

Yes, I know. It is short. I'm sorry.

Um, yes, hi. I have half a mind to shoot myself in the head for having the GUTS to submit this chapter, a year after. Well here's the thing. And I will not lie to you all. So, I broke my arm, yes, you heard that. And then, well I moved. To Europe. (Croatia, to be exact) On punishment. (Why Europe, you ask?)

Well, I was born there. And I have family there, so my parents thought it was smart to do so. And in the process my laptop was taken away from me.

I just returned 2 months ago, (and I have come to the extent that my 8 month trip was not a punishment, but a getaway while my arm healed; supposedly, Europe offers better medical services… :S) and am back into business. Bear with me while I get my English accent back, and TRY to make up my school year that's now down the drain.

Thank you, that's all I can say. Thank you to those who haven't forgotten me.

-lovelybella


End file.
